Avatar comes to my bedroom: Real or dream
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: The avatar gang somehow are now in a sleeping girl's room. The girl awakes and decides to help them. They get back. Slight Kataang in the end. One-shot.


**Note: This is an idea I get every night before I head to bed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender but I own the girl 'Ashley'. Please read and review. **

* * *

A girl in the normal world was lying down on her bed fast asleep, when her TV which was on, seemed to open a portal. Four very important people fell out her TV; there were two girls and two boys. One girl had short black hair done in a bun, and green clothes; the other girl has long dark brown hair that was in a braid, and wore clothes that were light blue. The oldest boy had similar blue attire; his hair was dark brown and tied in a ponytail ("Wolf tail" shouted the oldest boy). The youngest boy was the strangest one; he had no hair, on his head and everywhere was blue tattoos that were made to look like arrows, the clothing he wore was the color Orange and yellow and he seemed to be carrying something in his hand. Then just as that happened, the portal that led them to where they were now shut, leaving them in the strange world.

"Where are we?" whispered the boy in orange and yellow.

The girl in blue shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

The girl wearing green blinked, and then exclaimed "Uh, guys? I can't see here."

Gasps erupted from the other three. The boy with the ponytail glanced down at the floor, and sighed with relief at knowing the answer.

"Toph, don't worry. It's because we aren't on floor made of earth." the boy said, using the name of the girl in green.

The kids noticed a sleeping girl on a large bed, and they then took in their surrounding, minus the girl whom was blind and couldn't see.

"Do you think she's friendly, Aang?" the girl in the blue asked, addressing the boy with the blue arrow tattoos.

Aang shrugged, "I am not sure, Katara. But she looks friendly enough…What do you think Sokka?" he asked, addressing the oldest.

He tapped a finger to his chin in thought, "Hmm, she doesn't seem to be Fire Nation but we can never be too sure."

"Sokka!" exclaimed Katara, "Look around; there isn't one hint of fire nation in this room."

Sokka nodded, "Yes, I know but…"

"Sokka, if the girl was really fire nation, do you think there would be a hint of black or red?" she quizzed.

"Well…" he sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

"Uh, guys?" whispered Toph.

"What is it, Toph?" asked Aang.

"While I may not be able to see right now, I can hear." she explained, "And, it seems all our talking is waking the girl up."

"What do we do?" questioned Sokka, staring from Toph to Aang to Katara.

"I say we fight her!" exclaimed Toph, cracking her knuckles.

"But, she isn't doing anything to us." reason Katara, "For all we know, she can be on our side or even better help us."

"I'm with Katara." said Aang, "But, we should be prepared just in case the girl awakes and strikes…"

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." nodded Sokka, getting his boomerang ready.

The girl in the bed slowly rose from her sleepy position. She raised her hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

In a shy voice, she asked "Who's there?" Her eyes widened as her vision became clearer. She crawled on her bed to get a better look.

Aang cleared his throat, feeling he owed the girl an explanation for them appearing in her bedroom. "Hi, I'm Aang." He extended a hand.

The girl smiled, and accepted the offered hand. "Hello." she whispered, "I am Ashley."

"So, nice place you have here" Sokka said trying to make small talk, "Nice and blue."

The girl nodded. "Yes. Blue, my favorite color." she whispered.

"Excuse my brother's impoliteness, I'm Katara and he's Sokka. Oh and she is Toph." greeted Katara with a smile.

"Hey" Toph said, waving.

Ashley smiled in return, "Hello Katara and Toph. What's up, Sokka?"

Sokka's tummy grumbled. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude but do you have any food? I'm hungry." he said, earning a slap on the back of his head from his sister, "What? A man got to eat." his sister sighed but said nothing.

Ashley nodded. "As of matter of fact, I do."

"Great!" Sokka exclaimed, "Do you have any meat?"

At the mention of meat, Aang made a sick expression on his face.

The girl shook her head, "We do but the meat we have is not cooked and I can't cook it but I have a vast supply of delicious fruits and sweets."

Aang smiled in the mention of them not having to eat meat. "So, do you eat meat?" Aang asked the girl.

Ashley looked in the direction of Aang. "Well, I don't eat a lot of it like I think Sokka here does but, my parents still make me eat meat…"

"Why?" asked Aang.

Ashley shrugged. "They think I don't eat enough and that I need the protein. At least, the meat they get they aren't the ones to kill it. They get it from a market."

"So you're not against eating animals?" said Aang.

Ashley bit her lips, "Well, there is this one place where I am against. It's this food place called KFC. I refuse to eat their meat."

"Why? Meat is so good!" exclaimed Sokka.

"I won't eat meat that's been tortured before it's been killed. That's sick and inhumane"

Sokka shrugged. He picked up a can that read 'Pepsi'. "Oh what's this?" he asked, shaking the can.

Ashley's eye's widened. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she exclaimed, trying to get the boy to stop shaking the can.

"Why not?" asked Sokka, opening the can, only to have the contents spill on him.

"That's why." Ashley sighed.

Katara stifled a giggle. And Aang laughed, but then covered his mouth. Toph laughed, openly.

"Ah, Snoozles." whispered Toph, "I am so glad I can see now."

"Not funny." pouted Sokka.

"Actually it kind of is." Ashley giggled. She handed him a rag, "Here."

Sokka groaned and wiped the spill soda off of him. He then took a sip of the left over contents in the can. His eyes widened, "This is good!"

They took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So, Ashley?" asked Katara, "What nation are you from?"

"Nation?" whispered Ashley, "I am not from a nation."

"But you have to be from one of the four." exclaimed Sokka.

"Hush up!" whispered Ashley, "You'll wake up my parents!" Sokka quickly stopped talking, loudly.

"Actually," explained Toph, "The girl isn't lying."

"She's not?" whispered three confused kids. Toph nodded.

"Are you a bender?" asked Aang.

"Nope." said Ashley.

"How did we get here then?" asked Sokka, arching an eyebrow.

Ashley shrugged. "You expect me to know?" at the nods from everyone, she sighed. "I was asleep when you guys popped up in my room. So there's no way I could have been the cause."

"She's telling the truth…" whispered Toph.

"But, are at least on the side of good?" asked Aang.

Ashley smiled. "Of course." she said.

The three let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they had been holding, Toph didn't let one out because she could already sense that she was good.

"I think I know a way to get you guys back, though." suggested Ashley.

"Really, how?" asked Sokka.

"You guys got here through that silver thingy with a black screen, right?" she asked.

They nodded, except for Toph, who couldn't see in that room.

"So, then all you need to do is go back in there and then you'll be back in lickety-split time!"

"That's…a great idea." exclaimed Sokka in a whisper.

Ashley nodded. And, then stood up and the rest followed her.

"We'll use the TV is the family room, so Toph can see." explained Ashley, turning on the TV but putting the volume on low. "Now, we want to make as less noise as possible." Just as she said that, Sokka tripped, making a 'thud' sound on the floor. "Who's first?" she asked.

"I want to go first." said Sokka.

"Why do you get to go first?" complained Toph.

"Well I am the oldest." he responded.

"So?" retorted Toph, "I'm a great Earth Bender, I deserve to go first."

Just as Aang was about to break the little argument, Ashley stepped in. "Sokka, Toph!" she whispered, "You both can go first at the same time!"

The two settled on that.

"Okay." said Sokka, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine with me" sighed Toph.

The two disappeared into the TV, and back to the avatar world. The last ones left were Katara and Aang.

"Hey, Aang?" whispered Ashley, "Before you leave I want to tell you something."

"Oh, okay…" whispered Aang, wondering what the girl had to say.

"I know you like Katara" she whispered into the boy's ear (he tensed) "Relax. I have a feeling the girl likes you, too. And, call me crazy but I know you will end up with her."

Aang smiled, "Thanks, Ashley."

She shrugged, "No problem."

Katara and Aang prepared to step into the TV.

"Bye, Ashley! It was nice meeting you." said Katara.

"Bye." Ashley waved as they disappeared into the TV.

A few minutes later, Ashley awoke on her bed.

"Oh, it was just a dream." she sighed and turned on her side. She shut her eyes and headed back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Well what did you think? Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


End file.
